Yogscast Hunger Games: Sips' experience
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: Sips struggles to survive as his friends are taken from his eyes, Sjin is the one he promises himself to protect...but some of his friends have changed quite a lot
1. H, P, R, Z

**Authors note: **

_**Hey guys! I'm trying to be serious because this story is kinda gory and it PAINS me to write it...but it makes a good tale that's filled with heart-breaks, love, hatred and...death. And who's better to tell it than the legendary Sips himself? Sjips couple is in this as well as Zoethian...but uh...not for very long- SPOILERS!**_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

_**PS. I have no idea why I find writing in a Sips POV so easy because I am a girl and I'm not really anything like him lol...I'm more like Rythian or Zoey but I find it hard to get inside of their mind. **_

* * *

I watched as the silver podiums rose up each of us, we were in teams:

Sjin and I

Xephos and Honeydew

Lomadia and Lalna

Rythian and Zoey

Nilesy and Panda

Martyn and Toby...

The friends I used to know now have to become people I struggle to kill and be _killed _by if we aren't lucky.

I looked over at Sjin who was panting heavily, I didn't know how to comfort him at all...the only thing I could do was give him a reassuring smile as if to say _"We will make it out of this and we will go home..." _

Home

"10"

Sips Co.

"9"

Sjin

"8"

Dirt

"7"

Hydro-facility

"6"

Honeydinc.

"5"

Sorting-facility

"4"

Message Board

"3"

Jetpack

"2"

_DEATH _

"1"

Sjin and I quickly exchanged glances and sprinted for the middle, I immediately opened a chest and grabbed everything in it:

A torch, A bow, a stone sword, two beds and an apple

I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Inthelittlewood bring a sword down on the small dwarfs head, he crumpled to the ground and I heard the canon. Xephos slashed at him cursing but missed, his eyes full of tears as he darted for the woods

I also saw Panda being stabbed through the chest by Lomadia, her and Nilesy staring into each other's eyes as she mouthed "Sorry" and ran away with the scientist. Nilesy stood there for a while and looked me in the eye as tears poured down his face, he stumbled for the nearby forest

Sjin wasn't as fast as I was and it was only seconds before I saw the dark mage stand before him with an iron sword raised above his head

"NOO!" I yelled slashing the mage's arm and stabbing him directly in the chest

I watched as the friend I used to know fell to the floor, a tear formed in one of his gleaming purple eyes and he mumbled "Z-Zoey...I l-love..." but it was too late

"BOOM!"

The canon shot and I yanked Sjin towards me as the red-head came running for Rythian, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed next to the dead man

I continued yanking Sjin away as he stared at the body, he finally snapped back into place, but as we ran for the gloomy forest I heard Zoey crying for Rythian just as Toby appeared behind her

"BOOM!"

_"I'm sorry Rythian...but I can't let anything happen to Sjin" _I told Rythian in my mind, even though I knew he wasn't listening..._"I'm so sorry, Zoey, Panda, Honeydew" _

We had already lost four people in the first minute

* * *

Sjin and I were perched in the tree as night descended, I looked up at the sky as I heard the loudest canon of all...the faces started to appear in the sky:

Honeydew

Panda

Rythian

Zoey

They were my friends

* * *

Sjin had formed a camouflage house type thing with room for two beds with the sheers he was given. I placed the beds next to each other and slowly fell into one, opening my arms for Sjin who collapsed into them while gently weeping

"S-Sips...Rythian wouldn't have died if I hadn't been so stupid, n-neither would have Zoey" he clutched my chest as I held him tighter

"Don't worry" I whispered into this ear gently "Rythian was trying to kill you, It was my fault they died, but I can't loose you Sjin. We are getting out of this alive" I kissed his head hoping to soothe him.

After an hour or so Sjin sat up and looked down at me, he probably thought I was asleep so he gently leaned down and whispered "Sips?"

"Yes Sjin?" I answered tenderly

"Can we um..." I knew what he wanted but it was quite amusing to see how he tried to put it

"Can we what?" I taunted and he slightly, and I mean very slightly, smiled

"You know what I mean" he actually smirked unzipping my space suit, I also sat up to make it easier and unzip his suit

Sjin gently pushed me back down and sat on top of me, he leaned down and started to tongue-kiss me and whisper some..._things_ into my ear, ever so slowly making his way downwards.

* * *

Sun beamed into our little tree-fort and I woke up immediately, Sjin was curled up in my chest, almost forgetting where he was because of last night. It made me smile but I had pressure on me still, I had to protect Sjin before anything else, but I also had to keep myself alive

I heard loud rustling outside of our tree-fort and Sjin snapped his eyes open, about to open his mouth to yelp but I quickly put my hand over it

"Shh!" I commanded as Sjin obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his head harder to my chest, as if to forget about the world by listening to my heart beat.

I peered out of the fort and saw Xephos in the tree opposite us, his shadowy eyes were puffy with red as tears stained his face. His staring into nothingness followed my gaze and our eyes met

_"Oh no" _I thought as he looked dead into my eyes, but he looked at me as if he was about to burst into tears; and I knew what he needed

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Even though he couldn't hear me, he nodded as a tear fell from his eye, he turned back and disappeared into the forest; but I knew he wouldn't come back and attack us...he wasn't evil like some people.

* * *

**Authors Closing note: **

_**Wasn't that horrible? I added the little Sjips fluff to lighten the mood a bit but uh...yeah **_

_**~Sapling Pawz**_


	2. M, T

**Authors Note: **

_**Hey, Hey, Hey! So we're back with this little series, I hope your liking it...I don't want it to end so quickly because I am frighteningly enjoying to write this...(It is pretty dark so note that Rythian IS my idol) **_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

* * *

Sjin and I trudged through the forest looking for supplies, the two apples hadn't lasted very long

"So, who do we have to REALLY keep in mind to stay away from?" Sjin asked curiously whilst cautiously scanning the woods "Maybe Lalna and Lomadia...I saw how she just killed Panda like that" Sjin said staring at the floor as he continued walking

"Martyn and Toby for sure" I muttered remembering how they ruthlessly murdered Honeydew and Zoey

"Oh come on Sips! We're not _that _bad!"

My heart felt like it was jumping out of it's chest, I automatically yanked Sjin behind me as I stared into the eyes of Inthelittlewood and SoTotallyToby

"Yeah!" Toby agreed to his best friend approaching me

"Stay away" I warned with my icy voice that I saw slightly scared him

"Or what?" Martyn questioned throwing Sjin a glare

"I'll kill you" I threatened narrowing my eyes at Toby

"You'll kill us? HA! We're the ones with the advantage" Toby said equipping his diamond sword while Martyn equipped his

I heard Sjin gulp and I squeezed his arm tighter, I could feel his face flush behind me

"Are you two like, together or something?" Martyn questioned with raised eyebrows

"Yes" I nodded as confidently as I could "Problem?"

"No, no, not at all; I'm with a lover myself" He said grinning at a slightly blushing Toby

"Enough talk, what do you want from us?!" Sjin yelled at the Sapling Prince who smiled

"We won't kill you, we'll just torture you..." Martyn pointed his sword extremely close to my throat and Sjin shivered

"Now, do as we say or your boyfriend gets it" Toby commanded, grabbing Sjin by the arm and leading us away

* * *

They have an excellent set-up I have to admit, hidden away from the rest of the world in a small bush is quite a fair bit of land. They have a fire, a tent, and something cooking by their... _furnace?! _

"Why would you guys torture us?! We used to be FRIENDS!" Sjin yelled while Toby and Martyn tied us up in chairs

"Cuz'then we'll get stuff!" Toby answered "Haven't you ever watched a Hunger Games before?!"

"Speaking of which!" Martyn brought back a tiny case with a mini parachute on it "Jackpot!" he threw it open and the following items were in there: 3 stacks of arrows, an emerald sword, a sapphire one sword, a ruby sword and a purple thanium sword, a stack of cooked steaks and four sets of iron armor

I watched in dismay as Martyn and Toby Oood and Ahhd at their treasurers

"Leave it in the chest!" Martyn chuckled while throwing his sword to the ground "We'll torture these guys first then try it out"

Toby nodded as he grabbed some copper wire and started choking Sjin

Sjin coughed and gasped and I struggled to get out of my lock, It felt as if the ropes were getting tighter with every movement

"Stop! You're killing him!" I yelled at Toby as Sjin gasped

Martyn waved a hand at Toby and he stopped choking Sjin who gasped for air while I cursed at Toby

"Your turn" Toby grinned smugly as he went behind me and adjusted the wire into place

My neck felt as if it was on fire, the wire was burning me and I started to black out; only hearing the feint "Sips!" from Sjin

_"I love you" _

* * *

It seemed like days before the wire was removed.

Sjin muttered cursing under his breath as the two fiddled with their new equipment

"Now Listen, we honestly used to WORSHIP you two; but now you're nothing but-" Martyn continued babbling but my eyes found two green shining ones appear in a tree above us, I saw the smirk appear from the man's face...the _scientists' _face

"AAGGHHH!" Toby yelped as the owl-lady landing on him from above and stabbing him directly through his lower torso then into his chest, blood went all over the floor and onto her blue shirt

Martyn's head snapped around as he heard the canon boom

"NOO!" he drew his sword heading for the girl but the scientist landed on his head, snapping his neck as he fell to the floor

"BOOM!"

"Are you guys okay?!" Lomadia rushed over to untie Sjin then me

"Thank God you guys aren't aggressive" Sjin stuttered while Lalna examined his throat

"They used to be our friends guys" I said looking down at the two boys "We need to remember them no matter what they did"

I saw as the rest of my friends slowly nodded in agreement

* * *

"Where are you two set up?" Scientist asked curiously as we continued in the right direction to Sjin and I's place

"Actually, we're almost there" I said seeing a small figure of the tree

"We've been walking the whole time" Lomadia said scanning the forest "We haven't decided to really stay in one spot"

"That's smart" Sjin approved "But Sips and I like our home qualities" I laughed for the first time in a while nodding

"We were hoping to stumble upon Xephos or Honeydew, but I haven't seen signs of them" Lalna said in a tone which meant if we new where they were

"Honeydew...Honeydew's..." Sjin couldn't manage the words, he just pointed upwards and the scientist and owl-lover gasped as tears formed in their eyes

"Xephos too?" Lomadia asked, her voice almost failing her

"No" I answered "I saw earlier this morning, he saw me too but I didn't approach him; we just shared a glance as I said 'I'm sorry'"

Lalna put his arm around Lomadia as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder

* * *

As we reach the house Lalna and Lomadia's eyes immediately fall on Sjin and I's bed

"You two together?" Lomadia questioned respectfully

Sjin nodded slightly turning red, Lalna respectfully nodded and Lomadia commented "Well good for you two, we'll take the first watch if you like"

"Thanks" I say whilst flopping to my bed, Lal and Lom both perch themselves just outside our setup. We can definitely trust these two.

* * *

I hear Sjin slightly laugh as I turn to him

"What'cha laughing about?" I say with a grin, I find it extremely adorable when he laughs like that

"I picked up all their loot! Including the stuff in the chest!" He says while handing me the sapphire sword

Lalna and Lomadia enter after hearing Sjin laugh and they look at the loot

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah beams whilst eyeing the purple sword

"Here" Sjin hands Lalna the green sword and a set of iron armor and gives Lomadia the purple one and a set of armor

"So guys...do we go after everyone else?" the owl lady asks curiously "There's only Xephos and...Nilesy"

We all knew that Lomadia and Nilesy were pretty close...we were all close with the two remaining actually

"I don't want to kill anyone at all!" I say "I killed Rythian, but only because he was about to kill Sjin"

"Yeah, Sips is right, perhaps we should make a stand; they can't force us to kill each other" Sjin agrees with me

"If we need to battle we'll be ready" Lalna says while standing on Sjin's bed "Plus, we are unstoppable!" he announces whilst posing with the emerald melee weapon

The rest of us stare at the cocky scientist then we all chuckle.

But to be honest...we are PRETTY unstoppable

* * *

**Author's closing note: **

_**See? That was a little better! It seems Sjips has formed and alliances with Lalmadia or Lomna or whatever they're called! But will they stay that way for long? ...Lets hope so **_

_**~Sapling Pawz**_


	3. L, X, L, NS

**Authors Note:**

_**Hey, Hey, Hey! So we're back with this little series, I hope your liking it...I don't want it to end so quickly because I am frighteningly enjoying to write this...(It is pretty dark so note that Rythian IS my idol)**_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

* * *

It's been another week and Sjin's still alive. I mean Jesus, Thank the lord, I've been praying a lot lately to Notch; it's not something I usually do but...what else can I do?

And I feel terrible, I know at some point we'll have to kill Xephos and Panda and eventually Lomadia and Lalna but it's got to be done.

For Sjin.

"You okay?" I say turning my head back to Sjin as myself, Lalna, him and Lomadia scan the woods for more food, the steaks didn't last as long as we had hoped. We're still rationing but it's good to just search for more.

"I'm fine" Sjin says clenching his ruby sword tightly (I literally had to go back to the last chapter and check what sword Sjin had HA!)

"Yeah, how you doing Lom?" the scientist questions, kneeling down to inspect a trail of footprints in front of him

"Yeah" Lomadia says quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusting her owl hat "Just fine"

* * *

As we arrive back at our set up that we've expanded Sjin goes outside to grab some apples he saw and I follow him.

"Sjin, we need to talk" I say as he reaches on tippie-toes to snatch the apples

"What's up?" he says turning around and stuffing four apples into his pack

"At some point...we need to...kill Xephos and Panda..." I say sheepishly, ashamed that Ridgedog would force us to do something like this

"I know" Sjin says, slowly running his hand through his soft and curly brown hair, which I can't help but notice how attractive it is "And" he adds "Lomadia and Lalna..."

This sends shivers down my spine, they rescued us and shared all their supplies with us, we would have _died _without them...

We owe them our lives.

"I know" I breath heavily and slumping against a tree

"I see how stressed you are Sips" Sjin says slightly looking down "I-I can handle myself you know"

"I know Sjin, I'm just always gonna be protective over you, I love you more than anyone in the world"

"So do I Sips, but promise me you won't risk your own life for mine"

No way

"I promise" I say...before crossing my fingers

"Good" he beams, leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips and helping me up and we start walking back to the base

"When should we do it?" Sjin asks nervously turning to me with curious eyes

"The sooner the better" I say heartlessly making Sjin tremble

"Don't say that Sips, I want to get home too but...they are our friends"

"I know Sjin" I sigh

I hate how much this stupid challenge has changed me, I'm a monster and I can never get back from it. I have blood on my hands, that counts Zoey too, If I hadn't have killed Rythian she wouldn't have stopped to morn over him, and Toby wouldn't have...

Never mind.

* * *

"Guys, I think it's time to try and find Xephos and Nilesy" Lalna suggests helping Sjin and I up

"No! We're not killing either of them! Nilesy's my friend and Xephos-" she stops mid sentence "I-I...I love him"

We all turn to her surprised

"Han- Lomadia, I'm sorry but if we're going to make it out _alive _we have to do this" Lalna says putting a hand on his companion's shoulder "It has to be done, Xephos is my friend to but-"

"NO! He was your friend! HE TRUSTED YOU! You can't just back stab him like that!" she yells, shoving off the scientist

"Hannah!" he yells as she jumps from our base

"Leave me al- AHHHH!"

I heard her scream, then it was gone...and the canon boomed

"Lom!?" the scientist got extremely panicked and broke out into a sweat as we all looked out of the tree house.

Then I saw someone.

His black hair was messy and his eyes were red, wide and wild. He had a sharp branch in one hand and in the other- Oh God.

It was Panda's head

"Yes! W-we did it P-panda!" Someone that looked like Nilesy yelled in triumph as he stroked the dead-man's head "L-Lomadia i-is dead!"

"O-Oh my god!" The scientist whispered as he stared at Nilesy and started to climb out of the house

"No!" Sjin hissed at him, pulling him back inside "Have you seen the state of Nilesy!? He'll kill you!"

"He just killed Hannah!" Lalna hissed back at him "I need vengeance..." he broke out into a crying fit and sobbed on the floor, covering the dry wood with damp tears

Now would be the perfect time...bring the sword down onto his head and it would be done. No, I can't, he just lost Lom; not now...but soon.

* * *

It's been a week now and Duncan has seemed to recovered, he managed to find Xephos a day after Hannah died and we took him in but...he ate berries, _poison _berries,

and died.

"NOW!" Ridgedog boomed over the invisible speakers making us all tremble "PLEASE RETURN TO THE CENTER! I'D LIKE TO HAVE A...CHAT, WITH YOU ALL"

We all arrived at the center where Nilesy was standing on a podium shivering with insanity.

And the he was

Ridgedog was standing in the middle, a force-field covering his whole presence; he was wearing his usually cape and pants. His hair was in it's original form and he was grinning evilly. He gestured for us to stand on a podium, we were all spaced out relatively far besides Sjin and I.

"Impressive" Ridgedog commented to Sjin and I "You two are the only team left, and you managed to unite with the scientist and owl-lover then spaceman." he nodded in approval and I eyed him

"They are our friends"

"Oh of course I know that" Ridge beamed

"I had to kill Rythian" he chuckled at me

"Congratulations, he was quite a tough guy; I didn't expect him to be one of the first to die"

"Why are we here?!" Lalna questioned curiously but not letting his guard down

"This is the longest time we've had survivors and the people are getting bored...so you will have to battle it out here"

And with that a huge blue force-field that resembled Ridgedog's was put over the small center place, and he disappeared saying "Good luck"

Lalna, Sjin and I's eyes immediately fell on Nilesy, but to our surprise he turned and walked to the edge of the field and sat down leaning against it, then he propped Panda's head next to him and started mumbling to...it

It had to be done now, Lalna, Sjin and I regrouped but I needed to end this now. I told Sjin to go check the center-crater for supplies and he obeyed, dashing towards it.

"Lalna?" I asked the scientist as he adjusted his glasses and looked up at me

"Yes Sips?" he responded with curious eyes

"Would you take your life for your friends?"

He didn't hesitate or think about this, he immediately nodded and said "Of course, for you or Sjin any day"

"Well that's good to hear" I mumbled clenching my sword "Listen, I'm really sorry about Hannah, she was such an amazing person"

"That's okay, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" I huffed "Lalna, you're smart, loyal, kind, helpful and a really cool guy so I'm sorry"

"About Hannah?" he asked but with kind eyes to my compliments

"No"

"Then what-?"

I pulled him in for a hug, tears streaming down my face "I-I'm sorry" I said again raising my sword to the back of his neck

"Sips? What's wrong with you?" he said hugging me back

"I'm sorry" I whispered

And with that I pulled the sword over his neck, slashing of his head as blood squirted all over me. His head toppled to the ground as I fell to my knees

"I-I'm sorry" I stutter, crying and yanking at my hair; I felt arms wrap around me as I held my face in my hands.

"Shh, It's alright Sips" Sjin whispered holding me tightly, but I felt the tears wanting to come out of his eyes.

I looked up at Nilesy-

"Oof!" I grunt alarmed as something shoved Sjin and I to the floor, I felt something cold on top of me and as my vision recovered I saw the crazy cat man wielding a knife.

"NO!" Sjin yelled, tackling Nilesy to the ground as I got up startled

"Sjiny Boy!" Nilesy muttered in a crazed-tone "This is for the best!" and he attempted to bring the knife back down into Sjin's head but I yelled and pulled it back up. The knife flew backwards but I brought it back down, stabbing Nilesy in the eye.

_BOOM! _

_BOOM! _

Why were there two canons? I thought as I looked down and saw Sjin crying, kneeling with his face in his hands

"No, no no!" he sobbed hitting the ground with his fists

"Don't worry Sjin" I put my arms around him and kissed head "Nilesy's gone now, we're going home"

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE GOING HOME" This made Sjin sob harder and made me clutch him tighter.

I just realized the pain in my neck, I reached up with my hand and felt a scar

"What the heck?" I say rubbing the scar, maybe it was from when Toby was choking me, but he didn't leave a cut...

I saw the chopper land next to Sjin and I and he cried and yelled "I'm not leaving! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I tried to pull him up but It was as if I wasn't even touching him

"Guys, spray him" I watched as two guards sprayed him with a gas

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at them but again they ignored me

"Sips...I-I love-" Sjin collapsed to the floor and I leaned over his body, about to reach down but they already took him into the helicopter.

I followed them but they shut the door.

"Hey! HEY! I'M STILL OUT HERE! SJIN!" I yelled and pounded hopelessly on the door but a hand on my shoulder gently pulled me back.

I snapped my head around to find-

"L-Lalna?" I asked cautiously, he had a scar around his whole neck and he eyed me saying "Don't worry Sips, join us"

He wasn't the only one there, There was Honeydew, Xephos, Lomadia, Rythian, Zoey, Nilesy, Panda...

Where am I?

Who am I?

Am I...

"Am I...?" my voice failing me, I felt tears pour out of my eyes as the scientist held me.

I was dead, the second canon...it was me...Sjin...I'm dead.

"S-Sjin" I stutter still crying as the rest of my friends surround me.

At least Sjin is alive but...I was dead and he couldn't here me. He was crying because I had died, Oh my god...I can't be with him anymore...we can't have our lives together.

S-Sjin? No, Please don't leave me Sjin...Sjin no...I love you...I didn't get to tell you goodbye...Sjin...No, no, no, no...

Sjin...

Sjin...?

_Sjin _

* * *

**Author's closing note: **

**_That was so sad! I actually cried whilst writing this :( Poor Sips _  
**

**_See ya next time! ...I'm a horrible person _**

**~Sapling Pawz**


End file.
